The present disclosure relates generally to powered, fastener-driving tools, wherein the tools may be electrically powered, pneumatically powered, combustion powered, or powder activated, and more particularly to a new and improved fastener-driving tool having a trigger control mechanism that is capable of providing multiple actuation modes without the need to manually adjust the tool.
Powered, fastener-driving tools, of the type used to drive various fasteners, such as, for example, staples, nails, and the like, typically comprise a housing, a power source, a supply of fasteners, a trigger mechanism for initiating the actuation of the tool, and a workpiece-contacting element (also referred to herein as a “work contact element” or “WE”). The workpiece-contacting element is adapted to engage or contact a workpiece, and is operatively connected to the trigger mechanism, such that when the workpiece-contacting element is in fact disposed in contact with the workpiece, and depressed or moved inwardly a predetermined amount with respect to the tool, the trigger mechanism is enabled so as to initiate actuation of the fastener-driving tool.
As is well-known in the art, powered, fastener-driving tools normally have two types of operational modes, and the tool is accordingly provided with some mechanism, such as, for example, a lever, a latch, a switch, or the like, for enabling the operator to optionally select the one of the two types or kinds of operational modes that the operator desires to use for installing the fasteners. More particularly, in accordance with a first one of the two types or kinds of modes of operating the powered, fastener-driving tool, known in the industry and art as the sequential or single-actuation mode of operation, the depression or actuation of the trigger mechanism will not in fact initiate the actuation of the tool and the driving of a fastener into the workpiece unless the workpiece-contacting element is initially depressed against the workpiece. Considered from a different point of view or perspective, in order to operate the powered, fastener-driving tool in accordance with the sequential or single-actuation mode of operation, the workpiece-contacting element must first be depressed against the workpiece followed by the depression or actuation of the trigger mechanism. Still further, once the particular fastener has in fact been driven into the workpiece, further or repeated depression or actuation of the trigger mechanism will not result in the subsequent driving of additional fasteners into the workpiece unless, and until, the workpiece-contacting element is permitted to effectively be reset to its original position and once again disposed in contact with, and pressed against, the workpiece prior to the depression or actuation of the trigger mechanism each time the tool is to be actuated so as to drive a fastener into the workpiece.
Alternatively, in accordance with a second one of the two types or kinds of modes of operating the powered, fastener-driving tool, known in the industry and art as the contact actuation mode of operation, the operator can in fact maintain the trigger mechanism at its depressed position, and subsequently, each time the workpiece-contacting element is disposed in contact with, and pressed against, the workpiece, the tool will actuate, thereby driving a fastener into the workpiece.
Continuing further, trigger assemblies are known wherein mechanisms are provided upon, or incorporated within, the trigger assemblies of the fastener-driving tools for permitting the operator to optionally select one of the two types of operating for the powered, fastener-driving tool that the operator desires to implement in order to drive fasteners into the workpiece in a predetermined manner so as to achieve predetermined fastening procedures. One such trigger assembly is disclosed, for example, within U.S. Pat. No. 6,543,664 to Wolf berg. The trigger assembly in Wolf berg includes a trigger that is manually movable between a first position, in which the tool is in a sequential actuation mode, and a second position, in which the tool is in a contact actuation mode.
Experienced carpenters typically use a sequentially actuated tool for precision nailing and a contact actuated tool for non-precision nailing, such as roofing and decking. A need therefore exists for a fastener-driving tool that is readily, quickly and easily manipulated to be alternately operable between a contact actuation mode and a sequential actuation mode.